Find Me
by little.ashyangel
Summary: A trip to Gotham for a young woman turns south when the Joker and Harley show up, she does a stupid act of heroism and might have to pay the price. Mild-language and themes rated T or pg-13. Wally West/Flash and OC set in TV show world. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, vote on the poll to get your favorite one updated faster.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lara/Silence/Trinity!**

***takes place after season 2 episode 23***

**Main OC: Lara Kedge/ Trinity**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Eyes: Blue**  
**Age: 17**

**Chapter 1 -Lara POV**

I tugged at my museum pass as the bus came to a screeching halt at the Gotham city museum. My collage in Gotham had decided to take a select group of students to go see some historical gem collection. Big whoop.

I didn't talk to anyone as we walked into the museum. That's how it was anyway at school, I kept my mouth shut and no one said anything about me, I wasn't teased, or bullied- not after Joe Greg tried to bully me in fourth grade anyway. Let's just say- I climbed a tree to get away from him, he followed and the branch he had been sitting on broke.

He still blamed me for his broken wrist though- never said anything about it.

Our group of eighty odd students piled into the museum. I sighed, the jewels were actually pretty, but unlike the other students, I hung back in the corner. I looked over my shoulder and examined one of the museums many paintings. I stepped closer, it had something sticking out of the corner, I pulled it out and gasped- It was a Joker Card!

I gasped, and my eyes probably tripled i size," But that means," I jumped when glass shattered and people started to scream, turning on my heel. I saw the Joker and Harley Quinn sliding down ropes from the skylight with big guns that looked like water guns- but I knew there wasn't any water spilling out of them! Everyone scrambled towards the door, Joker gas filled the room. I screamed, dropped the card and ran for the door. I could hear people starting to laugh until they died.

I had almost made it to the door my blood roaring in my ears- when I tripped!

"NO," I screamed, landing about a meter from the door- Joker gas clouded around me. My eyes closing and I waited for the gas to enter my body and do...Whatever it did.

I cracked an eye open after a few minutes. Sure the green gas was still clouded around me, people were laughing - some falling silent- and I could hear Harley and Joker breaking the glass to get to the jewels. I stood up on shaky feet. How we I still alive? Why wasn't I laughing to death like the other unfortunate people?

I jumped when I heard Harley laugh," Wow Puddin' these gems are beeutiful!"

I squinted in Harley's voice's direction, I could barely make out both of the villains' outlines threw the gas. They were loading up the collection into bags. _'Maybe I can distract them long enough for Batman or the police_,' I ran forward, stopping to grab a fallen security guard's taser.

Joker slung his bag over his shoulder," Alight Harley let's blow this joint."

I jumped forward," Hey," I held the taser up," I don't think those belong to YOU!"

_'REALLY! DID I REALLY just SAY THAT!_'

Harley and the Joker froze, Joker laughed," Well this girl has Moxie! I'm surprised she was able to hold her breath this long," he sighed," Harley dear- Gas her up."

Harley aimed her gun at me," Bye, Bye," she pulled the trigger, and I was hit with a small dosage. But it blew away from me easily, and to the villain's surprise- and my own- I was still standing!

I smirked and pulled my trigger, the three charged stingers raced at Harley, but Joker threw his bag of jewels in front of her, the bag fell to the ground. The Joker laughed again," Harley my dear- we came here for gems, but we have found something much more precious!"

Harley laughed with him," Way ahead of ya Puddin," she pulled out rope and something with this wired grin painted in it.

I back up gulping," I-I think I've over stayed my welcome," I turned and ran. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and the Joker threw a card at me. It landed underneath my foot an I lost traction, falling onto my stomach. The Joker grabbed me, I screamed, and tried to yell for help- when nothing came out! I struggled but Harley put the grinning mask over my mouth and nose, and the chloroform knocked me out.

*****

I groaned and held my head as I came too, I sat up slowly. I wasn't bound, but I was in a room. The bed was in the corner. There were two doors and no windows. One door probably leads to a bathroom, the other one... Was the way out! I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tried to call out to see if anyone was there- but I couldn't!

I gasped and my hand leapt to my throat, I couldn't speak! What had happened to me?

I jumped when an non-costumed Harley opened one of the doors," Oh good, ya up."

I looked down at my hands, Harley walked up to me with a food tray. Harley set it down beside me and then sat down next to it," What's the Madda Puddin'?"

I opened my mouth, and then pointed at my throat while trying to talk- but only having incoherent noises leave my vocal cords! Harley frowned," Can't talk?"

I shook my head no. Then buried my face in my hands and started to cry. Harley put her hand on my shoulder," There, there Puddin' I'm sure it'll come back."

I have her my best, _When do you think it will?_ look.

Harley shrugged," How should I know," She pushed the tray of peanut butter sandwiches and a soda towards me," I know it's not much, but you should eat. Then we can go see Mista J and see if he knows what happened. If he doesn't then maybe Poison Ivy can help-"

Wait, so super-villains HELPED each other. That was shocking...

"and if she can't," Harley continued, shrugging," We'll figure something out."

I sighed (I need to stop sighing- I sound like a southern bell!), and started to eat. Harley sprang up," Oh! I gotta idea," then she ran off!

I shook my head but sat on my bed. Harley hadn't locked the door maybe I could... No, I don't know the layout- if anything, I'd run into trouble trying to ESCAPE! I should just wait until someone found me.

Harley ran back in," Thanks for waitin' Puddin'," Harley handed me a note pad and a pencil," Now we can communicate!"

I gave a half-hatred smile and wrote **THANKS** on the notepad.

Harley sighed," Well- it's better than cerades ain't it?" I nodded and polished off my sandwich.

So, waiting's still my only option... Batman, Justice League- ANYONE- I just want you too know...

I'd appreciate some **_rescuing_** here!

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, bad news- I'm sick. good news- you guys (and those who read my fanfic Secrets) get an update sooner! I'd like to thank Batgirl619, Anilmathiel and guest for reviewing! The answer for guest's question as to why Joker and Harly are so nice to Lara, I think of it that they are manipulating and taking advantege of her (there's more of it in the chapter) so they have to be nice. **

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 Flash POV**

I ran into the Batcave," What's going on Batman?"

Batman looked up from the computer," Earlier this morning a young girl named Lara Kedge was kidnapped by Joker and Harley from the Gotham City museum."

"What exactly happened," I asked as Alfred walked in with a plate of nachos, I happily accepted the food.

Batman sighed," The security cameras shut off so we didn't get any footage from them. But luckily- I was planning on something like this happening and planted a few cameras that hooked up to the cave. Here's the footage."

At first the screen was filled with gas, but then there was a young brown-headed woman with her back to us and the Joker and Harley Quinn. Harley was wearing a gas mask, but Joker (as usual) wasn't. But the wired thing was- neither was the girl! Then Harley shot the Joker gas at the girl- it passed by her without her falling and starting to laugh to death!

"How'd that happen," I yelped and Batman pushed the pause button on the footage," Shouldn't she have - I don't know- started to laugh to death?"

Batman shook his head," It seems that either the Joker gas was too weak to have effect on her- or she's somehow immune to it."

"If she's immune to Joker gas- we could totally find a way to make everyone else immune to it," I said," Somehow."

Batman typed on the computer more," I thought maybe that's why Joker kidnapped her so no one could find out how to permanently take out his main weapon, but it could be he took her for some other reason."

"Or," I thought out-loud," She went willingly. But that would be crazy! Who would be willing to follow that madman? Well...Besides Harley."

Batman sighed," I don't know Flash. But we'll figure it out," he stood up and pulled on his mask," We should head to the museum- see if the police missed anything."

**Lara POV**

Harley led me down the hallway. My heart was hammering in my chest. She opened the door," Puddin? The little doll'z here ta sees ya."

The Joker's voice answered, "Come in! Come in," I was pushed in reluctantly by Harley. Joker pointed to a chair, "Sit, sit I'm sure you have a whole bunch of questions."

I nodded, **Of COURSE, **I scribbled onto my note pad. Joker glanced at Harley and whispered in her ear. Harley whispered back, and the Joker smiled and nodded, **WHAT?**

Joker merely shook his head, "Harley was just telling me about your little problem- and yes, we'd do what we can to fix it. But first I was wondering if you'd join our little team," He was direct and didn't beat around the bush, so it was either I join or probably die by some sort of torture.

I bit my lip and hastily wrote **UM, I DON'T KNOW… **down on the pad hoping to buy myself some time. They hadn't restrained me; maybe I could find some sort of escape route or a weapon…. Well it looked like we were in some sort of abandoned storage facility or something. There were big stuffed circus-themed animals all over the place.

Harley giggled, "We had a feelin you'd say that," she wheeled in a big TV over from god knows where. Harley whipped some dust off of the screen "Mista J thought you should listen to this."

The screen flickered to life, and a blonde reporter was staring back at me, "Gotham is in a state of shock today as police revealed that a young woman was kidnapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn today," my picture popped up next to the reporter, "The victim's name is Lara Kedge, A seventeen year old who started collage this year, with a bright future a head of her. But many say because no one has stepped forward with a ransom that Kedge went willingly with Joker and Harley."

Anger burned inside of me and I stood up so fast that my chair toppled out behind me. The reported continued on, "but until the truth is known Kedge is considered to be dead. We interviewed several of Kedge's close friends and family to hear their thoughts."

Lila Evans, a girl who's hated me ever since the second grade, was standing in front of the museum, "Lara was my best friend! We did everything together! To think that she's gone now is just so unimaginable," but then Lila's face hardened, "so I have one thing to say if you really are alive Lara and are working with the Joker and Harley- I will never forgive you! You were like a sister to me and to help them is just so unforgiveable!"

Anger fueled the fire in my stomach and I screamed in pure fury as I punched the screen of the TV- repeatedly. I fell to my knees and screamed like a wounded animal. It wasn't fair! Who gave them the right to judge me like that! And to have her spread lies like that! I felt hot tears run down my cheeks and I sobbed into my hands.

Joker cleared his throat, "Well Lara," Harley walked over and handed me the note pad, "What will it be? Will you join us?"

In my anger I put so much pressure on the pencil that the tip snapped, leaving my righting ragged and dark, **_OF COURSE I WILL. LET'S GO SEE IVY. _**I showed it to the two villains in front of me, Joker started laughing. Harley joined him.

"So eager to start," Joker smiled, "Alright let's go see Poison Ivy."

I smiled, fine by me. So the world thought I had gone into the bad business. Well, why should I disappoint everyone? If they think I'm bad, I might as well be the best villain I could be! That's what their all expecting me to be- right?

**PLease Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Still sick (I hate migrains) so here's anouther chapter!**

**I'd also like to thank Gina no Yousei, your review made me smile ( even if i was misrable at the time)**

**Also (last thing i swear) if you check out my profile you'd know that only the stroies with the most votes in my poll and the most reviews are updated, so either review or vote to get your favorite story updated.**

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

**Lara POV**

I threw up my hands in an attempt to block Poison Ivy's kick. All Ivy did was flip off of my arms and aim a punch at my unprotected gut. I blocked that too and jumped backward, pulling out my own switchblade before I pulled back and started attacking Ivy. I'd never done that before, Ivy was shocked and I forced her back, with each step I gained confidence.

For three days, I have been training day in and day out with Ivy. Who, I might add didn't know what was wrong with my voice either. Thanks to Ivy's special serum that increased my agility and speed and gave me even more immunity to toxins! But the good news to all of this was that I figured out I had the power to create force fields. I could even send projectiles back to where they had come.

Joker and Harley kept the rumors around that I was in fact alive, and that they had brainwashed me. But many people kept on thinking they were just rumors to throw people off my case or to make people think I was innocent. That fueled me to go through with this, hundreds of thousands of people thought I had become this villain. It hurt, I felt so betrayed.

Harley had gotten me a costume too; it was a long sleeved white and black striped shirt and black pants and boot. Harley had promised me that she would let me borrow her make-up, and she got me a mask like hers. I also would put up my hair into pigtails and wear a black hat, what were they called- Brea's? But when I put all of that on I became Silence.

Ivy jumped up onto a tree that she grew out of the ground, breathing hard she called down to me, "Alright Silence! I think you're ready!"

I turned when Joker's laughter came from behind us, "Wonderful," Harley said as she came up and gave me a hug, "We couldn't be prouder of our little protégé! Thanks for all your help Red!"

Ivy smiled down at us, "my pleasure! I'm here if you ever want more training Silence," Ivy liked me the best out of all her students because I couldn't complain or talk back to her. Yeah, I know, isn't that just so _great_ (note the sarcasm).

Joker, Harley and I all piled onto Harley's plane, _IS IT TIME?_ I signed to Harley in sign language. Harley giggled, "Puddin, Silence wants to know if it's time?"

Joker looked over his shoulder, "of course it is Silence! We just need to make a pit stop first."

**NO POV**

At the Evans Manor, all was quiet. The maids and butler's had gone to bed. Nothing stirred, but a shadow fell over the dining room. A figure creped threw the house, and then another joined it. The two people walked up the stairs and entered the bed room of Lila Evans. Almost as if Lila's body suspected the danger, she opened her eyes and upon seeing the two people looming over her she screamed.

Mr. Evans jumped out of bed and rushed to his daughter's room with a gun he had grabbed out of his nightstand. He threw open the door, "Princess? Mr. Evan's gasped when he saw Harley and Silence in the room with his daughter slung over the former's shoulder.

Harley giggled, "uh-oh Silence we've been caught. Take care of him, will you hone," Harley grabbed a rope ladder and started to climb up it, while Silence started to approach Mr. Evans.

Mr. Evans threw his gun up, "Who are you," he barked but all he was met with was silence. Silence took a few more steps before Mr. Evans opened fire. Silence created a force field around her, and the bullets froze in mid-air and Silence moved her hand in one fluid motion sending the bullets back towards Mr. Evans. Two of the bullets flew past him and embedded themselves in the door while one struck him in the thigh. Mr. Evans grunted and collapsed onto the ground. Silence smirked before she jumped onto the ladder and then tugged at it telling Harley and Joker to get them all out of there!

**Lara POV**

As I was guarding Lila I started toying with my Voo Dara dolls. I had found them about two days ago while I had a break from Ivy. I had stolen Sheriff Joe, Barney and Sunny**. **We had just gotten back from her house and were waiting for the Justice League to show up. Another woman sat tied to another chair, some old druggie who had overdosed and had my hair, physicality and all that jazz. Lila groaned and she groggily straitened up. When she looked up at me and realized who I was, she openly glared and shouted, "Who are you?"

_S-I-L-E-N-C-E_, I signed to her knowing full well that she could understand me. Lila scoffed, "Silence! What kinda name is that?"

I smirked; _I wouldn't talk like that if I were you. After all we have your best friend Lara and now we have you. Since we killed Lara because her family didn't give in to our demands- I guess you won't be living long either. _ Lila's eye widened as she realized her mistake, which was saying all those lies on camera, has now put her life on the line. Lila shook with fear, "But she's not my best friend! I lied! I- I made the whole thing up about being friends! I even made it up about the whole never forgiving her for joining with you guys!"

I laughed, _too late for that girly. Everyone thinks you're best friends. So what does it matter! This is what you get for lying._ Lila started crying; I sighed and just gagged her to muffle the noise.

Then Joker and Harley joined us, "How has our little pet been," Harley asked me.

I smiled, _Ruing the day she lied about Lara and wishing she'd never said anything. _I heard a plane overhead, _they're here!_ After I signed that the window broke into a thousand pieces as Batman swung in. Joker and Harley grabbed the druggie and headed for the doorway, but Green Lantern created a block-aid with his ring, "and where do you think you're going?"

Suddenly, a red and gold tornado flew up around me; it started to suck away all my air. I threw my hands up, creating an invisible force field that grew in size until the Flash hit it during one of his laps. He gave a cry of pain and collapsed onto the ground. Two batatrangs became stuck in my field. I made the motion with my hands and sent them flying back at Batman. He easily dodged them, and jumped behind some crates, "What's going on Batman, 'I heard Flash shout as he started ramming my field to keep me busy, "Why can't we hit her?"

"Silence is able to create invisible force fields," Batman's curt reply came as he was certainly scanning me for weaknesses, "I'm picking them up on infrared. There doesn't seem to be any weaknesses."

"Everybody freeze," the Joker roared. Everyone (Except Lila, I think Wonder Woman grabbed her and flew her out of the room) turned to the madman who held a remote, "This controls a bomb that is planted somewhere in this very room! Harley and I are going to walk out of here without being pursued!" I gave a yelp- explosives and leaving me here wasn't part of the plan. Harley turned to me apologetically, "sorry, Silence it was nice getting ta known ya," the two ran out of the room, and an automatic beeping sounded.

Batman grabbed Flash, "Run!"

We'd never make it out of the building; I knew that Joker would have set the timer to like ten seconds or something! I shouted incoherent things at the two heroes, and threw up my hands when they stopped. The blast echoed around us. I screamed and fell to my knees. When it all was over, the only thing that wasn't on fire or demolished was the area inside the bubble I had created.

I heard Joker and Harley's jet fly off, I stood and roared in anger and turned to the three heroes. I formed invisible bullets but before I could use my power. Batman yelled out," Now Flash!"

Flash appeared next to me with some sort of collar and fastened it around my neck. I felt it block all my links to the bullets and they fell to the ground. I tried to summon them back but all that earned me was a shock until I passed out.

**Yay! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, went to the doc today and I seem to have the flu, and since it's time for the weekly update you get 2 chapters today!**

**Thank you Patattack for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: check the last chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Lara woke up thanks to a gentle shake. She moaned," She's waking up," A familiar voice called.

"Good," a deeper, harsher voice said," Let's take her to interrogation."

Lara saw Flash and Green Lantern standing in front of her. Lara was in some sort of medical bay, or that's what she guessed. Lara sat up and cleared her throat. Green Lantern stood her up and fastened handcuffs to her wrists. She yelped when they pinched her skin," Hey," Flash said," Be easy, she's still a kid remember?"

Green Lantern sighed and he started leading her down a hallway," Flash she's sixteen or seventeen-," Lara stiffened- did they know her secret ID. She checked in the window for her reflection... No her mask as still on," or at least that's how old J'onn thinks she is," Green Lantern continued," That's hardly a kid, Flash," Lara let out a relived breath. Until you know- She saw the freaking Earth that was outside the window!

Lara raised an eyebrow. _Okay, its official _she thought _I've gone crazy!_ Flash and Green Lantern continued to argue as they lead Lara down to interrogation. They stopped outside the door. Mainly because the two had gotten so into their argument that they hadn't noticed that they had gotten to their destination. Lara tapped her foot impatiently as they argued, and waited oh about two minutes before she backed up to the door and just opened it and let herself in. Unfortunately while Lara was turning into the room and shutting the door at the same time, she tripped, her Beret falling off her head as she landed hard on her stomach. Lara growled in annoyance and carefully used her flexibility to get her hands from behind her back to the front and used them to stand up. Lara picked up her hat and set it on the table.

About twenty minutes passed and no one came. The old waiting game, boring! Lara started to him to herself some old song that came from some old Pokémon movie that some kids she baby sat for loved. What was it called again? Lara couldn't remember anything about it except for the fact that it had three big birds and a dragon-like thing in it.

Lara put her feet up on the table and continued to hum, the song always made her feel better. But even though she'd passed out and gotten plenty of sleep. She felt her eyes starting to close and her head started to droop. When the door swung open with such force that it banged on the wall, Lara sprang up, swinging her legs down underneath the table. Superman walked into the room and sat across from her.

"So," Superman started," Your name is Silence, correct," Lara nodded, and the boy in blue continued," Silence what exactly where you doing with Joker and Harley?" Lara couldn't answer the question - even if she wanted too! She just sat there and shrugged," Okay," Superman tried again," How old are you? What's your real name?" After a few minutes of Lara just staring back at him, Superman sighed," Well now we know why they called you Silence," He stood up to leave," When you're ready to talk just tell us," Lara put her head in her hands and let out a very teenager-like groan, "Ughhh!"

**LARA POV**

Before Superman could reach the door, Batman threw it open;" I think there's going to be a problem with that Superman."

Superman crossed his arms," And what is that."

Batman turned to me," Silence is mute," I straitened and threw my hands in his direction-in a 'Thank you! Someone who gets it!' gesture.

Batman took Superman's seat and signed to me_, I can read your signing for them._

I quickly signed _what happened to L-I-L-A? Is she okay?_

Batman straightened, "Lila? Why are you asking about Lila?"

_Please, just tell me,_ I signed desperately.

"Why don't we talk about you," Batman said while giving me a mild bat-glare," We can talk about Lila after that."

I huffed, _how do I know we really will? I respect you Batman, but I'm not really sure I trust you._

Superman turned to Batman with a questioning look and Batman explained," She wants to know about Lila. Apparently she won't answer any questions until we tell her."

Superman shrugged," I don't see any problem in that. Silence, Lila is fine. Wonder Woman took her to the hospital after she got her out of the warehouse- Though she's convinced that you killed Lara."

_I didn't,_I signed _I was the one who convinced Joker and Harley to let her go after they had held her there for two days!  
_  
Batman turned to Superman," She says she was the one who convinced Joker and Harley to let Lara go. Did they do anything to Lara?"

I shook my head, _once they found out I had been shielding Lara the whole entire time they were gassing her. I traded my life for hers. They let her go, I took her place. Lara decided that she'd go into hiding. She wants her family to think she's dead.  
_  
Batman nodded," It seems that Silence was the one who was shielding Lara during the museum heist and after Joker and Harley found out they let Lara go. Lara it seems wants people to think she's dead."

Superman raised his eyebrow," Why?"

_She wanted to go to some mountains, finding herself or some mumbo jumbo like that, _I signed to him.

Batman shook his head," Lara didn't say anything particular about it. Okay Silence. Let's talk about you- What's your name," My hands fell to the table lifeless, I just starred at Batman, and he sighed, "Let's get J'onn in here."

Martian Manhunter (AKA: J'onn) sat where Batman once was and calmly said, "I will be going into your mind Silence to get the information you have refused to give. It is best if you do not resist," I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt J'onn's mind connect with mine, but what he didn't know was that I had set up a strong shield around any part of my mind that pertained with my identity or who I really was. The only thing I didn't care about was the last say120 hours; I let them have at that. No name, face, or the actual news footage, but they knew how I became Silence. J'onn calmly stood up and I opened my eyes. He left the room - and I started to hum again.

It was maybe around a hour before Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl came to get me, "You'll have to come with us," Wonder Woman said, I smiled and nodded before standing. They lead me threw the station back up to a conference room of some sort, the other members sat all around a large round table, an extra chair was there for me I carefully sat.

Superman cleared his throat first, "it has come to our attention that you were emotionally distressed when you were helping the Joker and Harley Quinn…and I am a strong believer in second chances, so we took a vote to see if you would become an apprentice of sorts to one of us," my hope soared, maybe I wouldn't go to jail… I think my whole domineer brightened, "and well … Silence – welcome to the Justice League."

**Please review and vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Here's the 2nd chapter for today!**

**Disclaimer; check last chapter**

**Chapter 5**

**Lara POV**

I cheered and sprang up in my chair. I was gonna be in the Justice League! How freakin' cool is that? The Leaguers all smiled at my … ahem … _childish _antics. I didn't care though, _Thank You_ I signed over and over. Boy was I on top of the world. Superman waved his hand and I sat back down- practically bouncing, but whatever- Batman told me, "Your mentor will be Green Lantern, and I believe I can help you get your voice," I squeaked, and clapped in joy, I looked over to Green Lantern and gave him thumbs up.

J'onn chuckled, "but there will be some things you need to tell us before you do join. Including your name," I nodded that seemed like a fair trade. Besides I'm no longer Lara … maybe a Trinity … I mean repealing attacks and creating force fields are two things- maybe if I tried I could bend a bullet.

"Well," Hawkgirl stood up, "Now that we have that straightened out- What _is_ your name?"

_Trinity__, _I signed, _and I won't be in any system Batman- so it won't do good to look. I've been an orphan since birth._

Batman's eyes narrowed and he told the other League members what I had told him- but just about my name. Then Superman stood up, "Come on Trinity- lets go get those Hand Cuffs off and see if Batman's right about your voice."

********In the infirmary/med bay place**

Batman handed me an oxygen mask that was hooked up to some sort of machine, "All you have to do is breath into this- it'll tell us what's wrong with your vocal cords," I raised an eyebrow and carefully put a thin, thin, _thin_ shield around my nose and mouth- for DNA purposes- and took about six deep breaths. Batman nodded and I stopped, he switched the machine off, and walked over to a computer.

I felt a blast of wind and Flash was standing there behind me, "Hey Trinity," I smiled and waved back, "Still waiting to get the voice back," he asked. I nodded and sighed.

Batman stopped typing, "It seems that the gas jump-started your shielding powers. But because the gas was already present your shields couldn't force it out of you," He went over and grabbed a vial, "Some of the gas's antidote should fix your voice," he opened a drawer and opened a new needle.

That's also about the time I started shaking uncontrollably, I started to back up and gulped. Flash smirked, "Trinity? Are you afraid of needles," I could only nod, Flash grabbed me and sat me down on one of the beds, "Why don't you close your eyes, that way you won't see it coming," my eyes slammed shut and my shaking lessened. But I was still scared, I could _see_ Flash smiling with my eyes closed, "Do you want to hold my hand?"

I cracked my eye open and glared at him, _Um, hell no, _I thought, but I also saw Batman coming closer with the needle full of a purple liquid. Yelped and slammed my eyes shut again, turned my hand and grabbed Flash's hand in a death grip. I smiled slightly when Flash yelped in pain, I felt something icy cold stick into my arm. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone; I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes. I let Flash's hand go and sat there.

Batman threw the needle in its special compartment, "The effect should be instant so try your voice out."

I gulped and opened my mouth, but Flash beat me to it, "Come on Trinity say something," he paused and I glared at him, "Trinity? Trinity? Oh, great, now she can't hear either! Trinity, Trin-

"Will you **shut it**," I roared, "I'm nervous enough- trying to see if I can talk," my eyes widened, "I can talk," I cheered.

"Good," Flash carefully gave me a peck on the cheek before running off! My mouth dropped open, and Batman looked as shocked as I did.

"Can I kill him," I asked, "Or at least maim him?"

Batman nodded, "Go ahead."

I ran out of the room, "**FLASH WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!**" I started down the hallways- there were only so many places the speedster could be hiding. I eventually found him on the bridge with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. I growled, "**FLASH**," Flash winced.

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman smiled, "Wonderful," Hawkgirl said, "You have your voice- now we can go shopping!"

My eyes widened, "_Shopping_," I squeaked.

Wonder Woman threw me some civilian clothes, "here go change into these."

******** Later that evening*****

I don't know how I did it- but I kept my identity hidden from Diana and Hawkgirl. I think it was the sunglasses I … borrowed… from Flash's locker near the hanger with the Javelin and not taking my mask off until I found them. But we got me a new superhero costume! I had a white shirt with sleeves that stopped right at the end of my elbow, black pants, and a pair of white leather boots, with the tongues (or whatever you call them) folded over I also grabbed a pair of long fingerless gloves. Then there was my black short-sleeved trench coat that would flow with the wind. I bought myself new sunglass, so I could where those instead of a mask. Then I'd bout up my dark hair into a pony tail and made my bangs part on my face, all of this created my look for Trinity! How cool was that?

Diana, Hawkgirl and I all sat down in my new room and chatted, "I have to say Trinity," Diana told me, "Your new costume is very spy-like."

I chuckled, "I guess you could say that, But really all I did was base it off Trinity from _the Matrix_."

Hawkgirl smiled, "Oh, John told me about that movie. It was interesting."

I raised my eyebrow, "whose John?"

Hawkgirl face-palmed herself, "Right- he didn't tell you- Green Lantern's name is John. Have you even talked to him yet?"

I shook my head, "No not yet, but I figured that would be tomorrow's battle."

Diana stood up, "Speaking of tomorrow- we should all get to bed," I yawned, and both older women left the room. I smiled and curled up in my blankets.

**Please review and vote! I will admit i kinda took the whole "now she cant hear" from Hannah Montana.**


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**Hello Hello, here's your weeklyu update. I know it's late but ive been busy, my grandpa passed away tuesday and today's my birthday. Also the chapter is six and seven.**

Thanks for those who reviewed I'd put your names down but Im trying to make this fast!  
Disclaimer: check the last chapter

**Chapter 6  
Lara POV**

**A few weeks later**

"So now that you're my mentor," I said as John and I flew into a small city," What are we going to do?"

John smiled," Well, I'm taking you to see an old friend of mine. He'll train you in fighting."

I raised an eyebrow," I thought we would train- like a normal protégé and mentor."

John shook his head," And we will- once you learn how to fight."

"But I can fight," I sighed," Ivy trained me, remember?"

John stopped us for a moment and looked back at me with a stern look," Exactly - You were trained by _Poison Ivy_ - I want you to fight the good fight. No tricks or anything. Wildcat will help get any bad habits out of your system."

I sighed and moved my suitcase," Well that explains why you had me pack a bag for two weeks."

John and I landed near an old Boxing Gym," Is this it," I asked.

John nodded," Yep, come on," with that he pushed open the door and we walked in. I could see an office in the corner, about three punching bags hanging up near a boxing ring that sat in the center of the building, a treadmill near that and a small area with waits and jump ropes, and then there were the locker rooms in the very back.

A board creaked behind me and I threw up a shield, not a moment too soon either. Someone heavy landed on my shield and then back flipped off of it just as soon as their feet had touched the invisible wall," Stewart," a gruff voice shouted, " You didn't tell me your new protégé was a meta-human! This will complicate things!"

John smirked," Listen Wildcat I know you don't like training Meta's but Trinity needs it. Poison Ivy had her roots in her before we could get our hands on her."

Wildcat growled," All right Stewart- I'll train her. Only because Ivy had something to do with this," Wildcat turned to me," You on the other hand- will have to stop using that shielding power."

"Fine," I growled throwing my bag onto a chair," When do we start?"

Wildcat smirked," Preferably? Now," he roared and jumped at me!

*A week and a half later*

Training with Wildcat was awful, exhausting and exciting at the same time. Wildcat practice had to hand, hand to gun, hand to sword and well and hand to anything really. I ran, I jumped rope to warm up, and when I had free time I danced (I don't think Wildcat knew about that one though).

Today was no different, during our last session of the day Wildcat and I would spar- only rules- no dirty fighting, or powers. Wildcat knocked me down onto my stomach with an uppercut," Get up," he snapped at me. I stayed down," I said- Get up Trinity! How are you supposed to win if you don't attack me?"

I turned over onto my back, then jumped up," Happy," I shouted back," I'm up," I ripped off the gloves," I'm done with this," then jumped out of the area.

Wildcat jumped out too, and did a back flip midair so he'd land in front of me. Wildcat growled," What did you just say?"

"I don't- no I can't attack people," I shouted at him," It's not possible for me - with or without powers! You wanna know why my code and is Trinity- it's not because it's my real name- it's because I can only protect myself, others, and stop attacks. I'm only good at defense! I'm not for offense," I looked down at my feet," The only reason I'm good to have around is if the Watchtower is attacked and they need an impenetrable wall. I don't have any use for fighting. So what's the use?"

Wildcat's glare softened," Well Trinity- now I get it. You think the only reason you're around is because you're a super-defense that you'll never be able to help offensively," I nodded, Wildcat chuckled," Then we'll have to prove you wrong!"

"What," I said raising an eyebrow," How do we do that?"

Wildcat smiled," We call in back-up. Her codename is Black Canary, and she's a Meta like you..."

John and Wildcat stood in the center of the boxing ring at the end of my two weeks. My final test was to last in the ring with them for at least two minutes using whatever Wildcat had taught me.

"Alright," John yelled," Come on out Trinity! Let's get this show on the road!"

I jumped down from the rafters, right behind them all," Fine," both leaguers jumped and turned around," Let's start then," I swung and aimed a punch at GL. He dodged it and jumped closer to Wildcat- which is what I wanted to happen! I raised my fists up in a fighting stance. Meanwhile I put up a shield around both of them, John got ready to use his ring and shot about three blasts- but instead of them hitting me they hit my shield wall and ricocheted off the shield's wall and the blast from the power ring hit Wildcat and John. I dropped the force field and shot my own invisible energy blast from my fists.

Both men fell to the ground after impact. The alarm went off; I jumped over the ring's ropes and put my hand on it to stop the loud noise," That's two minutes! Looks like I pass!"

John and Wildcat helped each other up," Well," John said," I didn't know she could do that."

I laughed," I didn't know until yesterday! Wildcat taught me how to use my powers like your power ring!"

John's eyes widened," Well it's a good thing you're my protégé isn't it? Go get your things Trinity; I think it's time we head back up to the watchtower."

"Alright," I crowed, I turned and have Wildcat a hug," Thanks for everything Ted! Tell Dinah thanks for me too," I ran to go get my bag.

John and I flew through the town- this time I was able to use my own energy to propel myself into the air and keep me there. Instead of flying straight up John called me back," Hold up! I think you deserve a reward before we get there!"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder," Alright. Where are we going?"

John smirked," ever been to Johnny Rockets?"

**Chapter 7**

Weeks passed and the league learned to trust me fully. But all I got for it was monitor duty! Which was what I was doing right now- with Batman, We sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the monitors," So how's Gotham?"

Batman shrugged," Same as always."

"Cool," I yawned and my eyelids started to droop.

Bruce's expression lightened," If you're tired you can go catch up on your sleep. You're still not used to staying up at all hours."

I yawned again," You're not kidding. Its weird, I've been feeling so sluggish today. Thanks for the sleep Batsy," I waved bye as I walked towards my room. I typed the code in and collapsed onto my bed.

My alarm went off at eight, and I groaned as I got up," So tired," I moaned before going into my bathroom to take a shower. I looked into my mirror before I was going to-

I screamed and backed away from my mirror. Staring back at me was... A twenty-one year old me, with the curves and everything! I immediately locked my door, knowing Batman would come running. Then as a precaution threw a shield up.

Sure enough, while I was hypervinalating in my room, Batman banged on my door," Trinity, are you alright?"

I took a deep breath," Define alright!"

I heard Batman trying to override the locks on my door," Trinity," he yelled banging on the door," What's going on?"

"Get Diana and Hawkgirl!"

I sat on my bed starring at my reflection, _How did this happen_ I thought. Right now, I needed a lot more than motherly advice.

*no POV*

Diana and Hawkgirl walked down the hallways," Batman, what's going on," Diana asked him.

Batman shook his head," This morning I heard Trinity scream; when I came to check on her she wouldn't let me in. Something's wrong. She told me to call you two."

Hawkgirl smirked," She probably just saw a spider and was too embarrassed to tell you."

Diana knocked on Trinity's door," Trinity- is everything okay?"

The door slid open and both heroines walked in," I don't know," Trinity stood near her bed, now around twenty-one. Hawkgirl and Diana's eyes widened," You tell me."

"Hera," Diana gasped," How'd that happen?"

Trinity groaned and sat on her bed," I don't know! I went to bed normal and then this morning I woke up like this," Trinity looked down at her hands," What happens now? Oh yeah- and I killed the spider."

Hawkgirl smiled," I lend you clothes and we go shopping again."

Hawkgirl gave me her tan shirt and jeans (and of course unmentionables). I pulled my hair up and put on my sunglasses. Sadly, Flash, John, J'onn and Superman had all come up to the Watchtower because the guys were about to go on a mission.

Flash turned when we walked out to say we were going," Whoa," his eyes widened," Who is that?"

"It's me Flash," I said blushing a little bit," Trinity."

All the guys were speechless; I smirked and waved," We'll see you guys later," then left the room with Hawkgirl and Diana trying not to laugh.

We sat in one of the Javelins," Now that was funny," I laughed," I thought John was going to faint!"

Hawkgirl laughed," This might turn out to be a good thing."

So, after that little incident, we learned that my cells had somehow accelerated and turned me older, physically and mentally. So we took back my old costume and exchanged each piece of clothing for a new, bigger size.

Diana and I were walking back to the park were Hawkgirl had volunteered to watch the Javelin when we heard some screaming," My apartment building it's on fire! Someone call the fire department!"

Diana and I shared a look," You should wait in the crowd."

"Oh come on Diana," I said crossing my arms, "I've been having monitor duty this whole time and the more we argue about this the more time we waste."

Diana glared," Fine. But if John tries to kill me- it's your entire fault."

I ran into an ally and was in and out in a matter of seconds; Diana followed me," Let's go!"

We both flew towards the smoke that was filling the sky. I saw people running out of the building and firefighters arriving on-scene. Diana and I landed near them," Anything we can do to help," Diana asked the Chief.

The Chief turned back to us," There are people still trapped up on the top floor! Wait a second- who are you?"

Diana and I levitated off the ground," My name is Trinity!"

Diana busted through a window and I followed her, which led into a hallway. That split in two directions," I'll go left," I told Diana putting up a shield to keep my lungs clear. I flew to the center of my hallway and sent blasts of invisible energy, busting open the doors," Hello? Anybody here?"

I carefully flew past the rooms checking after I revived no answer. I met Diana back in her hallway. She had two people slung over her shoulders," These two are the only people I've found!"

"I didn't find anyone," I told her and suddenly the building began to groan and creak," It's about to come down!"

"Cone on," Diana flew towards the window when a feeble yell stopped me.

"I'll go check," I yelled and flew back towards the noise. I opened the door to find a little black kitten pawing at the door, with a little girl crying a few feet away," Aw," I said picking it and the girl up," Come here. Let's get both of you out of here."

The building started shaking, and the ceiling tiles where already starting to fall. I flew for the window, when the building started to come down on top of me.

No POV

Diana landed and turned expecting Trinity to be behind her. She handed the paramedics the two people she had saved and scanned the crowd. Then she came to the sickening realization that Trinity was still in the building," Trinity," she yelled and was about to take off when the fire chief grabbed her.

"Don't," He yelled," The building will come down any second!"

"Unhand m-" Diana's response was lost as the bystanders screamed and the building fell," NO!"

Hawkgirl landed next to her," Where's Trinity?"

"She was still inside," Diana whispered in horror. Both woman ran for the wreckage, calling for their young friend.

**Trinity POV**

I held the shield up. The little blonde-headed girl with blue eyes was holding her kitten and looking up at me," What's going on?"

"I'm holding a shield up so the big rocks don't fall and hit up," luckily it also protected us from the heat and let air in," What's your name?"

"I'm Macy," the little girl said and then held up her kitten," This is Smokey. He was a present from my brother when he moved away, and when the fire started I had to go back up for him."

The weight of the rocks was really starting to wear on me. I could barely hold the shield up without my arms trembling," Macy... I need you to start banging on the rocks. Can you do that for me?"

Macy nodded," I can try," she started banging her little fists into the rock.

"Good girl," I told her," Keep going. I'll hold the rocks away for as long as I can."

**No POV**  
Diana was digging in one pile when someone started banging from the other side of a pile a few feet away.

"Hawkgirl," Diana yelled," over there!"

Both women ran over and found Trinity barely holding up a shield with a young girl and kitten. Trinity let the shield go and collapsed to her knees," Mommy," the little girl yelled and ran for her mother in the crowd.

"Macy," the mother embraced her child and looked up at Trinity," Thank you so much, ah... What's your name again?"

"Trinity," Trinity told her as she stood up with Wonder Woman's help," My name is Trinity."

With that Wonder Woman took off and flew her young friend away, but a mob of reporters encircled Hawkgirl," Who was that? Is she a new league member," the questions bombarded the Thanagarian.

Hawkgirl shifted from foot to foot," That was Trinity, the newest member of the Justice League."

Trinity POV

To say that John was mad would be an understatement," So you flew into a _burning building_ without any training for that type of situation?"

I rolled my eyes as J'onn finished my check up," Hey, if it wasn't for me, that little girl and her kitten would have died! I just saved _two_ lives!"

"Regardless-" John tried again.

"Oh give it a rest," Hawkgirl groaned as she walked in," She might have gone into the building without any training, but she did a good job."

"You have no damage," J'onn told me," You're free to go."

Hawkgirl smiled," AND she didn't get hurt- while saving a life. I don't know about thing on earth but on Thanagar- we consider that an accomplishment- especially since she's younger than most."

"Hawkgirl wins," I chimed," Ah, Got to go, John," I flew off to let them duke it out.

Flash was eating a pizza when I walked into the cafeteria," Hey," he said swallowing," I heard you went on your first field mission. Congrats," he gave me a high-five and I wiped the grease off my glove.

"Thanks, though John isn't as happy about as everyone else seems to be," I sighed and sat down grabbing a piece of pizza," He doesn't like it that I didn't have any burning building rescue training."

Flash shrugged," John is a respectable guy... But he sometime seems to be a stick in the mud."

I smiled," At least someone sees it my way."

I had just finished eating my pizza when Superman and Batman congratulated me and sat with us. We talked for a while... Until SUPERMAN said it was midnight and I needed to go to bed. I laughed," Uh, Superman, I'm not sixteen anymore. I don't have a bedtime."

Batman chuckled (and I jumped),"It is getting pretty late. I think anyone -regardless their age- should be at least winding down for the night."

I rolled my eyes," Fine. Night you guys."

**Review! Review! I want at least 10! If the secrets reviews can hit 10 so can you!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey it's the weekly update! Thank you Eun-ae-Hidemari and Patattack (who had reviewed just about every chapter- follow their example!) You guys were so close to 10 reviews!**

**Also If you've ever heard the song 'Lost in the Echo' by Linkin' Park, it's the main inspiration for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:check previous chapter!**

** Remember:**

_memories and/or dreams_

Regular text set in present

**Chapter 8- Lost in the Echo  
No POV, set one year before Justice League Unlimited**

Trinity woke up in the middle of the night. It was so cold; she was in the dessert of some kind. Then she remembered. While she and Flash and GL had been fighting a group of mobsters one of the men had been shot and killed. Most of the League and the mobsters blamed her for the man's death. Then the League tried to take her to prison. None of them would believe her when she said she hadn't done it! Not even John or Wally! That was what had hurt the most! They thought she was a murderer!

Trinity whipped at the tears forming in her eyes and turned to a light in the distance. It was a village! Her hope soared; maybe these people didn't know about the so-called murder and would be willing to take her in?

Trinity walked carefully down the villages' old path, old promises of former friends came back to her.

_Batman shook his head," Trust me Trinity. None of us want to see you go to jail."_

_Green Lantern (her new mentor) shook his head at the way she was acting," Of course I believe you! I've got no reason not too! I always will!_

_Flash put a comforting hand on her shoulder," Look Trinity, I know you don't really trust me that much. But I won't let anyone hurt you._

Trinity jumped when the guns started to go off. She ran towards the noise to find many people cornered by men in machine guns. Trinity jumped down before anymore shots could be taken and threw up a barrier. Most of the village people gasped, the gunmen froze. When Trinity turned her head it was her turn to freak- all of these villagers where KIDS! No one older than her appearance that was for sure!

Memories suddenly came coming back to her of how she got into this situation and Trinity roared in her anger an made the force field fly forward with all the bullets," Close your eyes kids," she cried as the gunmen opened fire and the force field encircled them making all the bullets bounce off, right back at the gunmen. The men screamed as the bullets tore thru themselves and a few begged for mercy before they fell to the ground dead. Normally she would have been horrified that the men had just died at her hands. But they couldn't have been saved; the bullets they had been using were real bullets. They were going to shoot innocent children. _ I hope they'll be the only ones who die_ Trinity thought.

Trinity carefully moved her force field so that the men's bodies do that the kids wouldn't see them. She turned back to the kids," It's okay. You can open your eyes now."

All the kids flocked towards her, now that it was over, she could see there was only about ten kids! The oldest was probably sixteen, while the youngest was around three. The oldest- a dark-skinned boy- walked up to her," Thank you Miss. My name is Reed."

Trinity sighed," Mine is Trinity-Where are we? Why were those men shooting at you?"

Reed answered her," You are in Naba. It's a small village in the deserts of Egypt. The men were shooting at you because of the Angel of Darkness. If you wish to know more we must go into a house, some things don't need to be disgust in front of the younger children."

Trinity looked back at the kids, the Tweens and teenagers helping the younger kids up and leading them back towards houses. Reed led her down the alleys and towards a home at the center of the village. Reed knocked of the door twice, then paused before knocking on it three more times. A girl around seventeen with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin opened the door," Reed! You're alive," the girl's eye widened when she saw me," Reed? W-Who is that?"

Reed smiled," She is a friend Aquina. This is Trinity; she saved those of us AOD wanted dead."

Aquina's face brightened," In that case- come in! Come in!"

Reed led me into the small hut; Aquina shut the door and locked about six different sets of door locks. Trinity whistled and followed Reed," You guys really want to be secure huh?"

Reed scowled and sat down in a living room-like area," We have to be."

Trinity sat in a chair across from him," Alright Reed. Tell me everything that has been going on."

Reed nodded," The Angel of Darkness is a man named Abas Mensah," Reed showed me the picture of a man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair and mocha colored skin, black eyes and a ragged scar down his left cheek," He's similar to Drug Lords down south, but he's worse than them."

"How," Trinity asked, when, Aquina walked in with an old rusted tray and three tin cups and a tin pot.

"Trinity, I know it isn't much," Aquina said as she set the tray down," But would you like some tea?"

Trinity smiled," I'd love some thank you, Aquina," Aquina handed her a tin cup filled with hot water and a small bag of home-grown leaves. Trinity took a sip and then set it back down on the table," So- about Abas?"

Reed took a sip of his own drink before he told Trinity what he knew," The AOD goes into small villages like Naba and massacres all the parents and grandparents- he might leave a few of the younger fathers alive- but he forces them to join his army. He has taken over all the villages in this part of Beda."

"Beda," Trinity said shocked," I thought we were in Egypt?"

Reed smirked," That is true, but Beda is a smaller country inside of Egypt. We follow Egyptian law, and Egypt does not recognize us as a country. But we do not get involved with Egyptian politics."

Trinity nodded," Why did those AOD men try to murder you and so many of the children?"

Reed replied," The Angel of Darkness imprisons many of the children and uses them as slaves in anything he should need built. He also does not want any slaves with no meta powers. That's why he tried to have us all killed."

Trinity growled," Well, this AOD sounds like a bad dude. I can contact the Justice League for you but I won't be here when they come."

Aquina raised an eyebrow," Why not? I thought you were an apprentice to one of them! You're not a fugitive are you?"

Trinity laughed, she threw her head back and roared with her laughter,"Are you kidding me," she calmed herself," I'm not a fugitive. I was on a mission and one of the enemy's men was killed. I was framed, and when the League tried to take me to jail I bolted. The promises that we're made to me had been broken. They promised to believe me, not let anyone hurt me, and that they didn't wanting to see me in jail. All of it was lies!"

Reed nodded," Well if that's what happened to you I don't think we can trust them."

Trinity smiled," You're all smart people. I have some plans on how to start dethroning The AOD. But it will take time. I'm might be talking _years_ Reed."

Rees smiled," It is better than doing nothing. What are some of these plans?"

"Easy," Trinity started giving life to all the battle-strategy training Batman had given her," We're going to need places where the AOD stores tech, weapons and ammunition, and food. We'll also need to set up somewhere with water supplies."

Aquina stood up," Reed and the others can get you all the tech and weapons you need. I, on the other hand, know that there's an oasis not half a mile from here. If we can keep this village under-radar, we can live here."

Trinity smiled," I can take care of that."

But in the back of her mind and in the bottom of her heart- Trinity missed the League. She missed them and her heart ached for them. It ached for Wally.


	8. Chapter 9

Hey,** Sorry this is late! family came out for my grandpa's memorial service (which i cried a lot at) so i wasn't able to update until now. I even have to finish this chapter (hopefully it'll shed some light on this) Think of this as a post-Thangarien Invasion World.**

**Disclaimer: check previous chapter**

** Trinity POV**

It has been quite a long time since I've joined the league. Maybe five months at the least. Sadly there hasn't been any big evil villain trying to take over the world to stop.

But I am getting to help stop Black Mask with Batman and Flash. So I guess you could say it's a plus.

"So remind me again why you wanted our help," I asked Batman through our comms," Aren't you normally the 'I can do it by myself without anyone's help' kinda guy."

I could hear Batman's glare from across the comm," It just do happens that Black Masks has heavy artillery for this arms deal. That, and your own powers as well as Flash's powers could come in handy."

I rolled my eyes,"Alright," I muttered to myself,"What a wonderful excuse."

I flew up above the warehouses, invisible to those below. I saw Batman on top of a building and Flash standing about a quarter mile away -in an alley-from the trucks below. I pulled out night-vision-goggles/ binoculars. I smirked in triumph when I saw Black Mask out in the open ordering his crew around.

I sighed,"Whenever you're ready," I radioed," The dealers have already spilt it seems and Black Mask only has about two guards, and the rest are loading the trucks up."

I waited for Batman's reply. I smiled when his voice crackle over the signal,"Go for it."

I released my powers that held me up in the air and dove for the ground. I was coming in hot when I brought up a shield that stopped me on a dime right in the center of the gang. I let my invisibility shield go,"Hey boys planning a little party?"

The men gasped and dropped their shipment, Batman and Flash appeared at my sides,"So is gonna be the easy way or the hard way."

I was answered with a bunch of guns clicking on- even more men appeared out of hiding!

"Hard way it is then," Flash said not surprised.

I threw up a shield and all the bullets caught, and I mean EVERY SINGLE ONE! The men (including black mask) looked completely shocked. I smiled and let most bury themselves to the ground while many others shot out, aiming to injure. Many found there mark.

Flash shot into action and he quickly piled them men into one pile and Batman shot a net over them to capture them.

I smiled,"All in a good days work."

Flash did a quick recon when he suddenly stopped,"Uh. Trinity..."

I flew over to him,"Yes-" I gasped. A man was lying on the ground dead. A bullet threw his heart,"I... I... The bullet."

Batman came up and quietly said," Trinity. You need to leave. We'll finish up here."

"Yessir."

****** at watchtower*****

Batman and Flash walked into the cafeteria, I shot up,"What's my damage?"

Batman sighed,"Diana and Superman and having a press conference right now, trying to prove you innocent and that the man was hit with a stray bullet. J'onn is watching the news stations for what the media knows."

I sat my head on the table and groaned,"I don't know what happened! I made sure every bullet I had control over wouldn't hit anything vital!"

Flash put a comforting hand on my shoulder,"Listen it might not have been you. It could have been some sniper of something."

That's when Diana and Superman walked into the room. I looked at them hopefully (not that they could tell with the sunglasses),"What happened?"

Surprisingly that wasn't me- John floated into the room. I turned to him,"Batman, Flash and I went on a mission. I was only trying to help," I felt my eyes tear up,"I didn't mean for him to be killed. I didn't want for this to happen," the guilt was too much. I floated out of the room crying.

**No POV**

"Was it something I said,"John asked.

Diana sighed and slapped the back of his head.

Flash glanced at the two people who knew their teammates fate,"What's her damage?"

Diana answered first,"The people want Trinity to go threw a trial in the US. Many didn't want her to have to go to prison. But in the end the I's beat the Nay's."

"One of us has been asked to escort Trinity to a secret location," Superman said, almost in a depressed way,"There she shall be escorted to a top security prison. But I think we all should go and show our support for her."

** Trinity POV**

I had calmed down and flew back to the cafeteria, I had made it just in time to hear my fate. I walked back in and everyone turned,"Okay," I whispered,"I understand."

** **** in disclosed location******

John and the League watched as special handcuffs were placed on my wrists. Amanda Waller turned to them,"I'll give you two minutes each."

Diana was up first. My brain had been screaming at me this whole time. That I was innocent and needed to run. A type of self-preservation if you will. Diana gave me a hug,"Don't worry sister. It will work out. May the gods protect you."

John came next,"You'll be alright. Don't let anyone intimidate you. I've taught you well enough," he hugged me,"Good luck."

J'onn wasn't able to come due to the fact that he was a Martian (we all agreed that he should skip this little party. Didn't want the government to kill two birds with one stone).

Batman stood across from me,"Protect yourself, and make friends fast."

I nodded,"I'll take that advise to heart."

Wally sped over to me,"Listen. I'm pretty sure your innocent Kid," I tried to ignore that he called me a kid, "You'll be fine. We'll get you out in no time."

While Wally was walking back over to the group that it finally struck me that... No one had said anything like, _I'll see you soon or I expect you home by dinner tommorow._

Did they think I actually killed that man?

I wanted to break the cuffs off and run for the hills, wanted to scream that i hadnt killed that man. I wanted... I wanted them to just trust me and believe when I hadn't done something. They weren't siding with me... I felt so... disgusted.

I didnt have much time to think about it though. The government agents took me and placed me in the back of the truck. i sat silently and listen to them talking, "So," the driver said, "Do you think the kid really killed one of those undercover cops?"

Well, this can't get any worse for me!

"It possible," the passenger replied back, 'But you know I was told that the Justice League gave her up without a fight. Once they found out that she had killed a cop. They wanted nothing to do with her."

All i could see was red. My powers activated on their own and the cuffs were torn off. the force field grew and grew until the truck i was riding in exploded. I shot out of the blast immediatly, and heard for the coast. Tears streaming down my face.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Did I mention I was giving you a secound chapter because i was late? No? Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: chech the last chapter**

**Chapter  
10**

Two years later- during/ right after Hunter's Moon.

No POV

A small base camp sat silently, the winds picking the sand up an blowing it  
around. Trinity stood-her older appearance now even older because of her years  
in the desert- on top a small layer of rock. Her coat blowing in the wind, she  
pressed the Comm. link in her ear," Masquerade-Alpha- are you in  
position?"

Sharpshooter - formally known as Reed and Trinity's second in command -  
answered," Affirmative Commander. Shall we go in?"

"Negative," Trinity said," Wait on me. My ETA is two minutes.  
Hold the line," she opened the line back to their base camp an to every  
operative out in the field," This shall be our last mission, with any luck  
help will come," Trinity slid down the edge of the rock's surface and  
before she hit the ground she flew towards the squad," I am proud to be  
everyone's commander," she landed next to Sharpshooter," Now,  
Masqueraders- ATTACK!"

*******

Flash slowly walked through the new-and improved Watchtower. Many of the newer  
Leaguers couldn't believe that he was moving so slow. As the depressed  
speedster walked by John Stewart and Green Arrow, GA raised an eyebrow and  
looked at John," What's the matter with Flash?"

John's eyes widened," What's today's date?"

Ollie shrugged," It's the eighth- Why?"

John groaned," Trinity went missing on the eighth three years ago."

"Ohhhhhh," Ollie said his eyes widening," I read her file. She  
was with you guys during the whole Royal flush gang and Vegas incident right?

John nodded," Yeah, and all the time after that. But, About three years  
ago, while she was tracking Black Mask with Flash and Batman, they got into a  
firefight. Took heavy fire, and Trinity shot it all back. But something  
happened and many of Mask's men got hit -one of the men eve died. Everyone  
thought Trinity was aiming at them on purpose. Everyone- including Flash and myself-  
believed that a well. And because of that, we tried to bring Trinity into  
police custody, but Trinity has a fear of going to jail and knew she was  
innocent. So Trinity bolted. It wasn't until later when Batman launched his own  
investigation that we found out that Trinity was actually innocent, and that  
Black Mask had used a type of magnetic weapon to frame her."

Ollie nodded," That totally bites. So I take it Trinity and Flash were  
close?"

John nodded," Ohh, yeah. Defiantly, but I don't think either of them  
realized that they were."

Vixen walked up and sat next to John," Whatcha talkin about?"

John sighed," Flash is acting down because today is the anniversary of the  
day Trinity went missing."

Vixen nodded," You know, last time I checked, Trinity was also _your_  
protégé. You okay?"

John sighed," I miss her, yeah, but Trinity is - and was at the time - a  
big girl. If she wanted to contact us and come back to us she would have. I  
don't blame her for leaving though. She felt too betrayed."

"Still," Vixen pressed," You should at least have J'onn talk to  
Flash. He looked like he needed to confess to someone."

John nodded an stood up," Thanks Vixen. I'll do that," the Green  
Lantern went off to find his old friend and take him to the Martian.

*********

Wally was less than pleased when John dragged him to the bridge," I'm fine  
John! Really I don't need to talk to anyone!"

John rolled his eye," Yeah, then tell me why you're moping so much on -  
coincidently - the same day Trinity went missing?"

Flash worked his jaw open and closed trying to answer when J'onn approached  
them I the center of the bridge," What is going on?"

John rubbed his temple," Speedster here is acting depressed today. I  
thought maybe you could help him talk it out."

J'onn looked around, many of the people they had hired to work in the Watchtower  
were on Lunch break so it was just J'onn up there at the moment, "Alright. We  
have time to talk. What is bothering you Flash?"

Flash sighed," Nothing is bothering me! I swear! I-"

Suddenly one of the screens flickered to life," Watchtower, come in. I  
repeat, Watchtower come in!"

Everyone turned faster than humanly possible (for one that was normal). J'onn  
rushed over and talked to the snow filled screen," This is the Watchtower.  
Who is this?"

The snow started to disappear," This is- SHARPSHOOTER on your six,"  
the snow revealed an older Trinity and the three original members gasped in  
surprise. Trinity turned back to the screen, it was obvious she was hunched  
somewhere, hiding from bullets," Well you know who I am. Long time no  
see."

"Trinity," J'onn said, the first to recover from his shock,"  
What is going on? How did you get this frequency?"

Trinity put up a finger," Hold on one sec," she pulled out a gun  
turned and fired six shots at people off camera an over a small counter. She  
turned back," You don't need to worry about how I got it. But we need  
help! I'm sending coordinates to you now. We'll meet you there," suddenly  
blood splattered on the screen and Trinity screamed.

"Commander," a gruff voice yelled in worry.

Trinity turned to it," I'll be fine. Hold 'em off," she turned back  
to this camera and whipped the blood off then pressed her hand onto the bullet  
wound," Send a small party, we'll determined if we'll need more  
after," she gave the camera a tense smile," It was great to see all  
of you."

"Wait," J'onn cried out before the connection was lost. The screen  
beeped as the coordinates came in.

Flash fell to his knees," So she is alive."

John growled," Maybe not for long we need to get down there!"

J'onn nodded," John, you and Flash head down by the transporter. I'll have  
Batman meet you there. I'll fill in the rest of the Original team."

John nodded," Fair enough," he picked Flash up of the ground," Come  
on Lover boy."

*******With the Masquerade**

Trinity fidgeted as Aquina finished the bandages," Ow! That hurts!"

Aquina scowled, she had changed over the years, and no longer was she that  
scared and timid little teen. She now wore a white blouse and black pants, with  
a doctor's coat (that had a red cross on the back) over it," You're lucky  
the bullet only grazed you and Why you went through all of this just to  
contacted the Justice League is beyond me!"

Trinity rolled her eyes," I told you it was because if AOD does come here  
for an attack- we need back up. WE might not be using lethal force- but Abas  
sure is!"

Aquina rolled her eyes," Go take a shower! Those are aqueous bindings,  
they won't last if you get in the shower. But knowing you, by the time you get  
in that gash will be a scar."

Trinity rolled her eyes," Fine," she turned to Sharpshooter," You  
lead the escorting team, don't go overboard. Alright?"

Sharpshooter nodded," As you wish."

Trinity smiled to Kitty-hawk, Red-hawk, and Black-Hawk, each girl in turn  
smiled at her," Hi Commander," they said in unison.

"Hello girls," Trinity said back," What have I told you about  
calling me Commander?"

The Hawks looked at each other," Tooooo noooot toooo," Kitty-Hawk -  
the eldest of the hawks at 15- dragged out, her hazel eyes widening, her  
shoulder-length dirty blonde hair held in a pony tail.

Red-Hawk quipped out," Unless we're in the field," Red-Hawk had big  
burgundy eyes with flame red hair that was cut to about mid-neck.

"Or under attack," Black-Hawk added. Black-Hawk had black hair up in  
a braid and brown eyes with dark skin.

Trinity laughed," It's okay girls. Just remember that and run along!"

Trinity finally made it to her bedroom- after saying a greeting to every single  
member of the Masquerade. Every. Single. One. - She groaned and climbed into  
the shower. Aquina was right; the gash on her arm was just a scar now. And  
Trinity loved her scars; they told people what she had survived.

**Review**


	10. Chapter 11

**Weekly update time! I am aiming for at least to around 15 reviews from you guys (seriously thats only like 3) if you do that I'll post 2 chapters next friday!**

**Thank you,Pattack for reviewing.**

**disclaimer; check the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 11  
No POV, with John, Wally and Bruce**.

John and Wally stood in the middle of the desert- unknown to them the very spot Trinity had landed three years ago- and waited for Batman. They didn't have to wait long, about five minutes later the Batwing was hovering over their heads and Batman jumped out, putting the plane in auto-pilot," So, Trinity really is still alive."

John nodded," It would seem that way."

Flash sighed," So what do we do now? Just sit here and wait for them to show up?"

The wind blew around, Batman perked up, something had happened, and he had heard it," We're surrounded," He yelled and pulled out a Batarang and the people - dressed in sand/camp outfits and masks- that had closed in on them popped out of the sand, guns blazing.

Flash was fast enough to dodge them all and John created a force field for him and the Bat. The bullets easily passed through, John gave a small yell as a bullet hit him," John," Bruce yelled and caught him.

John groaned," Bruce they're trick bullets. Sedatives," then he passed out, Batman was hit. Flash was still dodging them until-

"Wolf," a familiar female voice called and an albino wolf with red eyed landed on Flash.

"Good-job Shifter," Sharpshooter said as he pulled out a needle," This should hold him until we reach camp."

"Wait, I thought you guys asked for help," Flash yelled - Struggling under Shifter," Why are you attacking us."

Sharpshooter shot the speedster a look," From what Trinity has told me about each of you- you deserve worse than this," and he stuck the needle into Flash's arm.

******Trinity POV*******

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a robe around myself," Trinity," Aquina cried running into my room," Reed, he's coming back, with three heroes!"

I smiled," Tell him to make sure they are comfortable. I'll be out there soon."

****

I quietly walked down to where many of the Masqueraders ha told me Sharpshooter had taken the unknown (to me) heroes. When I walked in, I became enraged.

GL, Batman and Flash were all held up against the wall by cuffs. GL's had yellow elements on them to weaken him, Batman's utility belt was missing and Flash's had a strong gravity pull. To make matters worse- they were all asleep!

"Sharpshooter," I yowled," Come here! Now!"

Sharpshooter appeared behind me," Yes?"

I turned on him," When I told you to escort them and make sure they're comfortable- I did NOT mean this!"

Sharpshooter shrugged," Shall we put in the reverser?"

I nodded," Do it. Now," I snarled, and then went and stood next to Wally, I felt sick- I should have been there, to stop them from hurting them like this.

Wally- naturally- was the first one to wake up," Ohh, my head...," his eyes flicked to me," TRINITY! What's the whole deal with the sedatives! Not to mention going off the grid for three years!"

I held up my hand," Relax Flash. I'll explain everything when Batman and John come to."

That took about five minutes, John of course spoke," Well, Trinity. Mind explaining yourself?"

I nodded," I asked my troops to ESCORT you here, and then to make you comfortable- not to sedate you and put you in a cell," I waved BB over," BB- can you go get Mr. Bat's utility belt and Mr. Lanterns ring?"

BB, a ten year old with sandy-blonde hair and golden eyes, nodded and saluted," Yes, ma'am!"

I smiled," Sharpshooter," I turned my head in his direction," accompany BB, please."

"Yes Ma'am," Sharpshooter turned on his heel and led BB out.

I turned back to the three men, and pulled a key out from my boot, and then unlocked each sets of cuffs," Explain," Batman said.

I nodded," It all started when I landed in the desert, three years ago...," I told them about when I had saved the kids, then we created the Masqueraders," But not every kid has to be in. Aquina, our medic, had an uncle that breed Arabians. We send kids, who don't want to fight, to his barn. With any luck, they'd be adopted, I still keep tabs on them all," then I explained what AOD had been up too. Then what we had done so far to stop him," We set the occupied cities free, steal supplies and technology. We also destroy any artillery we come across."

"This is basically a full on war," Flash stated," How did we miss this?"

I shook my head," The AOD has a lot of money. Enough to keep this quiet. He's tried multiple times to find us, but my Tech expert Cobalt, put together a machine that I only need to power up with my powers every so often to keep this place undetectable."

BB came in with Sharpshooter trailing behind him and handed both Batman and John their weapons," Here you go sir's sorry about the wait. Cobalt was in a bad mood. She says she coming up here to talk."

Batman glared slightly at me," Anything else you want to know to help understand this situation?" I asked.

"Why don't we start with why you let ten year olds run around with guns," John growled at me.

I nodded," BB, can you get Aquina," he ran off and I turned back to my old mentor," Basically any fighter under the age of ten are given glorified NERF guns. I don't allow any kids under eight to fight or allow my fighters to use real bullets. Nothing should be lethal, their all trick bullets or rubber."

"That would explain why you yourself carry guns," Batman stated calmly," It's my understanding you were shot during your last little mission to contact us. You seem fine-"

"That's where I come in," Aquina strutted in, all boss-like," I have the power to make a paste that heals wounds faster than normal. That's why _I'm_ head medic," suddenly she stopped when my body started to shake and then I looked about a year younger," Trinity! Have you been eating?"

"Uh," Flash blanked," Explain?"

Aquina went on the warpath," We found out that if Trinity doesn't eat regularly her appearance becomes younger. Well, Trinity what have you got to say for yourself?"

"That I'm too stressed and underpaid- hell I'm not paid at all," I muttered.

Aquina's eyebrow twitched," What was that?"

"Nothing," I yelped," I was just about to ask if you could help me explain the Ultimen, because I just know they're going to ask when they see them, and I think you tell it better than I do.

"That's right," Flash said," Shifter tackled me and stopped me from moving!"

"Stopping you from getting yourself injured is more like it," Aquina corrected him," We found the Ultimen _near-dead_ out in the desert because _your_ Government _left_ them there, to _die_ out in the desert, we found them four months ago. Saw their problem and we found a solution-"

"I found a solution more like it," a voice came from the door we all turned to see Cobalt leaning against the door frame," Turns out that Trinity could use her powers to isolate the bad chromosomes that were mutating to fast and killing them," Cobalt said stepping into the room, Her hair pixie-styled and cobalt blue -kept out of her face by a silver headband- with wire-rimmed glasses that covered her icy-blue eyes. She was wearing a black blouse and skirt with a white-lab coat over it," So over a period of a few days we had Trinity focus on each Ultimen's cells and shield any bad chromosomes and delete them," Cobalt pushed her glasses back up her nose," Making the cells healthy and normal to reduplicate cells just like them. The processes were painful and very straining for all parties involved- ergo us finding out that if Trinity doesn't eat she loses age in her appearance."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Cobalt was always doing things like this," Thank you, Cobalt, couldn't have explained it better myself."

Cobalt humped and turned on her black high-heeled shoe," Now if you excuse me I have weapons to prepare for war."

"Wait," John said," War? You never said anything about war!"

Cobalt glared at me," You didn't tell them?"

"I was about to," I shot back, crossing my arms.

Batman stepped forward, the genius, medic and I all flinched under his glare," Explain. Now."

"Okay, sooo maybe The Angel of Darkness is heading here for a final assault on us," I said my voice traveling up an octave and getting squeaky.

"WHAT," Batman, John and Flash all yelled.

"But," I said throwing up my hands," We have at least two full days and a half before he can make it all the way here! And that's if he marches day & night without stopping! We have our base out in the middle of the desert for a reason!"

"Are you absolutely sure," John pressed," how do you know how long it'll take him?"

Cobalt came to my rescue," During one of our missions I was able to plant microchips on every single road vehicle, and animal that they might use to travel here. Before you ask- The Angel of Darkness has no planes, he likes the feeling of going in and taking what he wants."

"Well," Flash said," Now what."

"We prepare ourselves," Batman said," We prepare for war."

"Well," I said fidgeting," Actually, we finished preparing for the day and the Ultimen wanted to throw a party. A thank you if you will for saving them."

John shook his head and crossed his arms," You're about to fight in a war- but you're having a PARTY!?"

Aquina sighed," Of _course_ we are! Did it ever accrue to you that maybe some of these _kids_ might not make it during this final battle?"

Flash tried to hide his smile and shrugged," You have to admit- she's Gottcha there!"

******

Our mess hall had been converted into a party space; the stage at the back had actually been there ever since we made base camp here. Tables were set up everywhere and Masqueraders were sitting in groups at them eating pizza.

Flash, John and Bruce all sat next to Aquina, Sharpshooter, Cobalt and I. Bruce & Cobalt were talking about tech, Aquina and John were talking about her powers, and Flash, Sharpshooter and I were talking about old missions.

Wind Dragon walked up," Excuse me, Trinity. But would you do the honors?"

I smiled and stood up," Of course," I carefully made my way to the stage," Alright guys let's get it started." Kids filled the dance floor and Cobalt became the DJ. I smiled and watched my team have fun, and probably the best night of their lives.

**Review Review Review!**


	11. Chapter 12

**weekly update time! You guys only get one chapter though..**

**Thank you Patattack for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- check previous chapter**

**Chap 12  
No POV**

"So Trinity is alive," Diana said," That's a relief."

Shayera walked into the room," Trinity? What trouble did she get into now? Last time I saw her was about a year ago."

"You saw Trinity a year ago," J'onn said shocked," How? She has been missing for the past three years- not even Bruce could pinpoint her location."

Shayera sighed," It's a long, long story. I actually saw her about the time she went missing before that."

Diana smiled," We have time."

Shayera sat down next to her friends," Aqua-man had asked me to do some recon with him. That's when we found her..."

No POV  
_Shayera called down to Arthur," Hey - I think it's about time to turn around! There's a storm coming in!"_

The king of Atlantis looked back up at her," Alright-"

Something flew past Shayera, something big and fast, nearly knocking her out of the sky," What in the-" Shayera yelped. Whatever it was landed on a small outcrop of rocks that just barely peeked from the water," Should we go and see what it is?"

Arthur shrugged," We might as well," The sea monster he was Rodin on started swimming towards the rock.

Both allies landed on the rock at the same time, and both aimed their weapons (okay so Shayera was using fists) before Arthur yelled," Who are you?"

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and Trinity appeared cowering, her arms crossed as an X in front of her chest in a defensive position. Though by the way she looked- there was no way she could have a shield up.

Shayera threw he arm up to stop Arthur," Stand down Arthur. She's a friend," Arthur reluctantly let his harpoon fall to his side. Shayera walked up to her sobbing friend and knelt beside her," Trinity? What's happened?"

Trinity chocked the words out between sobs as the rain began to fall," Tracked Black Mask... Fire Fight ... One man killed... Whole League thinks... Murderer!"

"WHAT," Shayera growled," They think you Murdered someone! They of all people should know that you couldn't kill a fly," the angry Thanagarian went over to the edge of the rock and cracked her knuckles, "Maybe I should go back there and pound some sense into them!"

"No," Trinity yelped jumping up, but then fell back down to her knees," Don't. Please just get me out of here! They'll never believe me if I try to tell them I'm innocent."

"So," Shayera continued," We took her back to Fate's. He welcomed her and she stayed for maybe about a week before she was off running."

"What about last year," J'onn asked," Tell us about that."

"Well, I assumed one of you had contacted her somehow and told her that Bruce had cleared her name or something to that effect," Shayera looked at her hands," That was until a new friend of hers came to Fate's looking for her."

*****  
_Shayera walked into the small living room where Atom, Arthur and Fate were all sitting at a small table," What's going on?"_

"There is someone at our front door asking for you," Dr. Faye told her," He claims to know your friend Trinity."

Shayera nodded," Well, let him in."

Not five minutes later Sharpshooter stood in the room," I seek for the one who is called Shayera," he turned to said person," I assume that is you?"

Shayera's eyes narrowed," What has Trinity done now?"

Shayera explained the Masqueraders," It turns out Trinity had become the leader of an army called the Masqueraders- a made up of young adults- that we're bent on taking down a type of drug lord called the Angel of Darkness. They had tried to take down a big shipment and lost a lot of fighters; Trinity had ordered a retreat and then surrendered herself so they couldn't be followed."

Diana shook her head," Trinity must have changed over the years."

Shayera's tone turned grave," You don't know the half of it, you didn't see what he did to her. I did-"

Shayera stood next to the Hawks. The sounds of the battle could be heard above them.

Black-Hawk had black wings stretched out for flight, Red-Hawk had fire in one hand ready to throw, and Kitty-Hawk was in her lion form. They carefully crept into the dungeons of the Angel of Darkness' current base," Keep it low ladies," Kitty-Hawk hissed," We have no idea where she is. But we don't want them to know we're down here."

Shayera looked around the corner and saw two heavily armed guards standing at the next cells' door," It's this one," she said at normal volume and swung her mace back, giving a war-cry as the cement busted under her mace.

"Hawks get the guards" Kitty-Hawk roared and pounced on one.

Shayera ran into the cell and gasped," Oh no ... Trinity."

Said person was hanging from shackles that extended to the ceiling. She had been stripped down to her underwear, beaten and starved, and she looked about five years younger than she really was. Not only that, but there were cut and scars all over her. One particular one bothered Shayera the most- it was on her right side and went from the hairline by her temple to right under her eye. Shayera roared in anger and busted the chain and hauled her friend up in her arms," Hawks! We need to go!"

"So we got her out of there," Shayera concluded, "And by the time I got back to murder every single one of those men- they were gone."

Diana pounded her fist into the table," Those cowards!"

Shayera nodded," As soon as their head medic told me she'd be okay, I left. I tried to pick up the Angel of Darkness' trail but failed. Trinity sent me a message a few days later telling me she'd get it under control. Then a few months later Grundy showed up- and the rest is history."

J'onn nodded," I shall share this news with Batman and John. They should know this."

"Why not Flash," Shayera asked.

"I have a feeling Trinity has already told him," J'onn told her.

**Trinity POV**

The next morning I stood in the storage room, looking for a new gun for BB, when I heard a certain someone come up behind me," Hello Bruce."

Bruce pulled back his arm that he was about to place on my shoulder to alert me of his presence. His cape fell over around him," You've changed."

"You have to over the years out here," I opened another box," Where on earth did it go!"

"Why didn't you contact us," the Bat asked.

I shook my head and closed the box I was going through and walked over to another one," Because you told me that none of you ever wanted to see me go to jail," I opened the other box and pulled out the little pistol-like NERF gun, "Finally! But anyway-Hey, Hey, guess what," I openly glared at the Bat- something that someone who doesn't want a death warrant would do," You lied. But I shouldn't have been so surprised," I started out of the room," I've got to give this to BB and sign some stuff for Cobalt. See you later Bruce-"

Bruce grabbed my arm," Wait, Lara."

I looked down at his gloved hand holding my arm then back up at him," What is it," I said through clenched teeth.

Bruce let go of my arm," I wanted to apologize. We should have believed you."

I nodded and stalked out of the storage room.

BB smiled up at me and took his new glorified-NERF gun," Thanks Trinity!"

I took two fingers and gave him a mock salute," Anytime BB," then I headed for my office.

I sat down in the comfy chair and pulled a file out from my drawer. My office wasn't much; it had an old school desk with a few chairs in front of me like a regular principal office. There was a knock," Come in," I called, and John walked in! Perfect, why do I have a feeling Bruce told him I'd be in here?

John sat in one of the chairs," Shouldn't you be getting ready for war?"

I smirked," I am. I'm keeping calm and not flipping out. It keeps everyone else calm," I pulled out a pen from my pencil/pen can and carefully signed the papers," What can I do for you Mr. Lantern?"

John crossed his arms," It's John, and _you_ know that."

I sighed and rubbed my temples," Alright then, what can I do for you _John_?"

"Simple," his green eyes flashed," Tell me why on God's green earth did you not at least CALL me. You had the tech, you had the means. You had to have known that Bruce proved you innocent!"

I sat up straighter," Well, _John_ it's simple really. They needed me more here. These people... These kids," I stood up and headed to the door," Needed me more than a bunch of people who go back on promises. Remember that one _John_? That you'd always believe me? I knew you and the others didnt put up a fight for me!" John opened his mouth," Listen, I've got to give these plans to Cobalt and Juice, If you don't mind, I'd like to save lives!"

Yes, my plans involved Juice and Cobalt. It was a surprise; if they worked no blood would need to be shed.

Cobalt smiled as she waved to me when I walked out of her Weapons lab. Wind made my hair go crazy and my jacket blow around a Flash stopped by me," We need to talk."

Note to self: add John to the list of people to maim later.

Masqueraders were walking all around us, going to last minute training no doubt. I lowered my voice," Well then Flash, why don't we go somewhere private-" Flash picked me up and zoomed somewhere. I heard a door click shut and suddenly I was in a dark room. There was another click and a light turned on, It was one of those hanging lights, but the only place we had one of those was in the...

"Really," I asked cocking my head," The supply closet across from my office! This I your idea of private?"

Flash sighed and crossed his arms," We all know from experience that you can create sound-proof barriers," I growled and waved my hand placing the barrier up around the area of the closet.

"What do you want," I snarled," I have a war to prepare for you know!"

Flash growled," I know you do! That's why I'm worried about you! The Trinity I know wouldn't fight in any war! Let alone _lead_ one of the armies in it!"

I rolled my eyes," People change Wally," I pointed at him," You of all... No I of all people should know that the best," During that little moment I got up in his face," And I don't really appreciate you coming in here and-" my body started to shake, and this time my de-aging was violent, more than it ever had been before (of course spontaneous aging could be violent! It's SPONTANEOUS!) I fell to the ground convulsing, Wally dropped to his knees, and then just as the attack had started it ended. Wally looked horrified, but I didn't really see why- it wasn't awful. I moaned and sat up," Okay, that hurt."

I watched in horror as Wally picked up my sunglasses. Sooo, _That's_ why he looked horrified! I brought my right hand up to my temple and traced an ugly dark scar that went from my hairline to just underneath my eye, I turned away praying to god he hadn't seen it," Trinity... Lara? Are you okay?"

I took mental note of him calling me by my real name and cleared my throat an carefully stood up," I-I'm fine. Believe it or not I actually had worse."

"Good," Wally spun me around before I even realized he was that close to me in the first place," Then maybe you can explain that scar of yours?"

"It's nothing! R- real-" I started.

"Bull shit," Wally turned an angrily punched the wall behind him. Wally turned back to me and yanked his mask down," Lara- you look me in the _eyes_ and tell me that scar is _no big deal."_

I looked him in his blue eyes and opened my mouth, but then slammed it shut and looked away from him," Okay, you wanna know what really happened-"

"About a year ago, we - the elder Masqueraders and I - thought that maybe if we could take out a big shipment of artillery, communication technology and even millions of dollars worth of the finer things in life - that Abas was taking to his new home base- we could cripple him and his efforts for at least ten years... But we were wrong. We were hopelessly out gunned. I lost many good people that day Wally- to many. Most of who weren't even over eighteen. When I realized how many people we were loading that it was hopeless. I ordered a retreat, but I gave myself up in ordered to stop any pursuit of the others."

Wally's gaze softened," What did they do?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the floor," They took me to a temporary base for Abas; once he found out I was the resistance's leader he was going to kill me and make it a national thing. But before he did that he used different knives to give me scars all over my body, this was the only one that was so bad that Aquina couldn't get rid of... he," I couldn't bring myself to say it," He did vile things."

Wally held me, and then I realized I was crying," Oh my god, Lara I'm so sorry. He didn't- did he?"

I shook my head and sobbed into his chest," No, Wally, he just _touched_ me, he had me stripped for hours just so he could look! He wanted to Wally. He was going to, he said it multiple times, that he'd do it right before he killed me! But Sharpshooter led a small infantry unit and saved me."

"Oh Lord," Wally said softly," How could we have let this happen? I'm so sorry Lara! We should have tried harder to find you!"

"No, please," I started to calm down. Regained my composure," Wally, please, don't beat yourself up over this! I'm the one at fault. I was the one who ran away. I was the one to go with this without only help. I was the one to sacrifice myself. Not you, not any of the others."

Wally's hold was so tight, nothing on this earth would make him let go. But it was also gentle, like any wrong move and I'd break into a million pieces," If only I had realized sooner. Maybe I could have stopped this from happening!"

"Realized what sooner," I asked looking up at him.

Wally smiled and ran a hand down my face, then used his thumb to trace my scar," That I love you," then he kissed me.

When he broke off from the kiss I looked up at him," Wally, I love you too."

Once we had gotten out feelings out we headed out to find the other two Leaguers- but it was more like they found us! Batman and John walked up to us," Trinity. We have a problem," Batman said, "Let's go to your office."

That did not sound good.

Batman turned and locked the door behind us. John spoke first," One of your fighters told both of us what happened a year ago. I assume you already told Wally."

I nodded," Yeah. He knows."

"Okay," John growled," Then you won't mind if I go kick the AOD's A-S-S?"

I removed my sunglasses," No John. You shouldn't do that. Cobalt has estimated that his forces will arrive around noon tomorrow," I checked my watch," It's noon right now. You all should go back to the watchtower and grab the rest of the seven. That's all we'll need."

John raised an eyebrow," How did you know Shayera was back?"

"Simple," I shrugged," I keep tabs."

Batman smirked," There's one thing still bothering me- how does AOD know your bases' location?"

I shook my head," I wish I knew! At first I thought it was a mole, but Tell- our telepath- determined that there was no mole. So I chalked it up to that someone found out that he planted some sort of tracker on me when he had captured me. I had to burn my clothes that I had been wearing and bury them miles from the desert and then Cobalt whipped up a type of decontamination bath to make sure I didn't have it in any of my old wounds."

Batman sent me a glare," I highly doubt that he used a tracker- do you know why he would wait so long before attacking?"

I smirked and pulled my gun out of my holster," Tomorrow will be the one year anniversary of the day I was freed from his grasp," I checked my guns' ammo," I think he finds it poetic that he thinks he'll kill me on the same day he swore he would," I rotated my gun on my finger and swung it around until I put it back in my holster.

John growled," I don't like leaving you all like this- even if it is to get the reinforcements."

Batman strode forward," I propose this plan then..."

**Cool? not Cool? Love it? Hate it? tell me (in a nice way) Review!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey guys the updates are here! thank you sooo much for being so patient! **

**Disclaimer:Honestly why do i even put this in here?**

**Thank you theshadowwithinyoursoul and Patattack for reviewing!**

**Chap 13**

**2 hours later**

I was cleaning my guns when Sharpshooter busted into my office," Ma'am! It's the Angel! His forces are moving faster than Cobalt anticipated!"

"Scrap," I hissed and carefully but quickly put my find back together and holstered them," ETA of his forces?"

"Ten minutes."

I smiled," Just enough time to get the forces ready and deactivate the shielding- sound the alarm."

*****

High pitched alarms went off as I walked into place, right at the front of base, right behind the small trench that was there to duck under in-case of heavy fire. I could see the figures of the AOD's trucks- mounted with machine guns, tanks, and foot-soldiers.

I switched to the frecrancy I told Cobalt and Juice to be on," Are you in positions?"

"Affirmative," Cobalt radioed back," Let's hope this plan works."

Many of the Masqueraders where kneeling in the trench next to me. Including the Hawks, BB and Sharpshooter, Aquina and the medics should be at the center of base, with any and all important equipment. Most of the younger Masqueraders - like BB- were with them, guarding them, our last defense.

I could see Abas standing on top of one of the lead trucks. In a dark blue uniform and his hair more salt then pepper, with an additional scar on his face. Then Abas motioned for his army to stop," Well, well Lara. How have you been?"

I stiffened and reached my hand up to take off my sunshades, then dropped them onto the ground," I've been good Abas- how have you been?"

Abas smirked," Very well, Lara, thank you for asking."

I growled and took a step forward," I'd invite you in Abas, but the place is a mess! Too many trophies in our trophy room from raiding your little bases."

Abas' eyes narrowed and he glared, but it wasn't a scary as a bat-glare," I'll ask you only once to surrender. If not it'll be a firefight."

I nodded," Alright let me consider your offer- but first- I want to know how you found our base!"

Abas smiled and crossed his arms," I had a little help. Reed?"

Sharpshooter climbed out of the trench and walked to Abas's truck. I felt like I had been sucker-punched. There _had_ been a mole - and it had been the one person I had trusted the most. I could see the other Masqueraders expressions from the corners of my eyes, each were just as shocked and confused as I felt. But I didn't get to show it, I had to keep it cool.

Sharpshooter stood next to Abas, who laughed," I never thought that after he came to rescue you, he'd come back for revenge. My doctors had some fun trying to get control. But once we did it was a piece of cake getting him to spill."

I growled,"So he was right," Abas shot me a look," Look- I've thought about your offer," I pulled out my guns and had them drawn on him," You can go to-"

"Hold on," Abas said, then all the tanks and machine guns clicked on," I believe you AND your forces are out gunned."

I growled and stood there locked onto my target. When I gave up and set the guns on the ground and raised my hands up," I will surrender. If you let me speak for a moment and let the others go."

Abas smiled like a cat that had cornered a mouse," Alright I'll allow that."

I stepped forward," I know that many of you do not wish to go through with this. I don't blame you. But think of it - all these children are waiting for someone to be there in their lives were their parents once stood. At first I thought maybe I'd fill that spot but now I know otherwise," Abas looked uneasy, but he had no idea who I was talking to, my army or his," Please put down the guns and stop this fight. Make things right," None of his fighter moved, time to activate the plan.

Abas laughed," Looks like your little plan didn't work - Time to go Lara."

"NO," BB yelled and ran up beside me," You can't go!"

What in the Hell- This wasn't part of the plan I had made with Juice and Cobalt. Where did he come from anyway- he's supposed to be with Aquina.

"BB," I hissed," Go back to your post."

"No," BB yelled at me, then turned to Abas," You can't take her! I won't let you!"

Abas chuckled," It seems you're having problems keeping your masked fighters in line Lara."

"You're just a big bully," BB yelled, ripping off his mask- a BIG no-no- and striding forward," I saw you when you came into my house and took my dad! You wouldn't even fight him! You're a coward-"

"BB," I roared," That's enough," I pulled him back and pushed him behind me.

Abas shook his head and let out a laugh," Poor little boy. Doesn't know what he's just started," One of the soldiers walked forward, Abas blinked in surprise," You there Halt! I did not give any order for you to move!"

The solider placed his gun on the ground and removed his helmet, revealing that he had sandy blonde hair like BB's and green eyes," You are no longer my master. Now that I know you truly do not hold my son as a captive."

BB ran out from behind me," Dad!"

BB's dad turned around and grabbed his son in a hug," Buddy, I've seen you've made new friends."

I smiled at the happy reunion," What's your name sir?"

"It's Bret," BB's dad informed me. Then he turned to his fellow fighters," Listen to me- All of you! My son has been fighting with the Masqueraders, he has lied to me. That means he could be lowing to you as well. Your child could be here today. Do you really want to fight them?"

An eerie silence filed the clearing, when finally; one more soldier stepped forward and placed his gun by Bret's. The soldier removed his own mask, revealing a man that looked a lot like John-but with longer hair and brown eyes," There is wisdom to your words friend. I shall not fight."

_**/'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass/Hardly anything there for you to see/For you to see/**_

Then, by some miracle, the other soldier started to lay their arms down. They climbed out of their tanks, and walked over, joining our side. Bret set BB down and looked defiantly at Abas," You have no power over us now."

It was true. Every single soldier had left Abas- except Reed. Abas's face turned crimson," You think I have lost? I beg to differ," He pulled out a hand gun and shot at me.

But luckily I had my guardian angel looking out for me.

Flash had me tight in his arms and he set me down about five feet away from where I was. Flash set me down," Now I know you didn't just shoot at my girl."

Abas gasped and took a step back before firing at the crowd. But before any of the bullets could hit, a wall of green energy blocked them," Oh come on man- did you really think that would work," John asked, as he levitated down next to his shield.

Abas was floored," How? Reed said that you all had left for reinforcements!"

Superman landed next to him," That's what they needed you to think," J'onn, Shayera, Batman and Wonder Woman joined him, encircling him," I think it worked."

Wonder Woman cracked her knuckles," I personally think I should give you a piece of my mind before we take you in- or give you a taste of your own medicine."

Batman smirked," I wouldn't stop you."

"Neither would I," J'onn said.

"Same here," Shayera said cracking her mace on," I might get a few hits in myself."

"I'd let you have two minutes with him," Superman admitted," For Trinity."

Abas looked like he was going to pee himself with all the angry leaguers surrounding him. But something inside him snapped at the mention of me and he bellowed and raised his gun again, shooting at Diana. Diana just blocked them with her wristlets. But one managed to pass by her and Green lantern had let his shield down for only a moment so he could contain Abas.

Bret gave a yell," Buddy!"

It happened in slow motion.

BB looked down to the growing red stain that was forming near his stomach. BB looked up, shocked, our eyes met. Then he collapsed to the ground.

**Love it? hate it? TEEEELLLLL MEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Here's the 2nd chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: no...just no...**

**Chapter  
14**

For a few seconds no one moved then it was chaos. The John-look-a-like was holding Bret back from getting to Abas. While the real John was holding Abas captive in a crate. The melted remain of the gun was on the ground. Diana, Shayera, and Batman all worked to get everyone inside the center of camp.

J'onn was by BB's side," I need two for an emergency evacuation. I have a young child with a gunshot wound. Have medical staff meet me at the transports," then just like that J'onn and BB were gone.

I was told later that I had screamed," BB," at the top of my lungs before struggling to get to him before he was beamed away. Flash had to hold me back. I was crying into his chest screaming," God no! Not again, don't take him. Don't take him from me, not now, not while he's so young!"

The next few hours were awful. The League had set up a type of refugee camp in the Watchtower for every member of the Masqueraders and their parents that were with the fighters. The other soldiers were taken to an army base and were helped under League supervision.

I sat in the cafeteria, starring at the cup of water that had been set in front of me. BB was just a floor above us, in surgery. Bret sat at the table next to mine. Wally tried to make me feel better, to get me to laugh. The others of the original seven would stop by, try to talk to me. A few newer faces introduced themselves to me, all I could muster up was a friendly smile and shake a hand or two, learn their faces an names.

The hawks were talking with Black Canary, Diana, Vixen, and Shayera. Aquina was talking with J'onn and some medical staff about her powers. Cobalt was explaining some complicated formula to Superman, Question, Mister Terrific, Dr. Fate and Captain Atom. Long Shadow (who was now stable- thanks to Cobalt and I) was catching up with the Ultimen.

Batman walked up and at beside Wally- right across from me," How are you holding up?"

I looked at the water," Not very well, Some leader I turned out to be. First I lose fifteen of my best fighters then I can't protect one of my  
youngest members."

Batman shook his head," I understand. I've lost people too. It's hard but we have to move on. Besides BB is going to pull through."

I nodded and truly smiled, something I hadn't done in the past few hours," I know. Thanks Batman."

Wally held my hand gently," You know I've been wondering... What was your original plan with Juice and Cobalt and Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

I brought my hand up to my face," Huh, I guess I forgot I wasn't wearing them. I don't think I'll need them now. I have nothing to hide- not anymore. As to my original plan, Cobalt made a magnetic ray to attract any gun towards her. Juice was supposed to power it."

"Smart plan," Batman commented," Too bad you didn't get to try it out."

Aquina padded hesitantly up. She sometimes reverts to her shy self now and again," Uh, Trinity?"

I turned to her," Yes, Aquina, what is it?"

Aquina sat down next to me, and started to play with her hair," I uh-with J'onn's and the medical staff's help- made a new healing paste. I wanted to try it on your scar... I-is that okay?"

I looked at my reflection in the water, at the scar, then back up Aquina," Of course it's okay. Go ahead."

Aquina gave me a grateful smile and opened a small shell-designed case. Inside was a sparkly blue paste that looked like finger paint. Aquina carefully put it in my scar. My forehead tingled, and then the feeling was gone.

Wally and Batman's eyes widened, I ran my hand along the place where I knew the scar had been, and all I felt was normal skin," It's gone," I whispered happily,"It's gone."

Wally squeezed my hand, when I heard the cafeteria suddenly grow quiet. The doctor who had operated on BB was here, he walked to Bret, making eye contact with no one else. I stood up and rushed to Bret's side," Mr. Barry, the extent to your son's abdomen was extensive," The doctor smiled," But I'm happy to say he shall make a full recovery."

My heart soared, everyone cheered. The doctor turned to me," Miss. Trinity, Buddy wishes to see both you and Bret."

BB was lying on a bet hooked up to machines, but alive," Ello," BB said hoarsely.

Bret smile at his drowsy son's attempt to say hello," Hi Buddy. Everyone's so glad you're okay, I even got as many Leaguers to sign your autograph book that you have. I'm pretty sure I got them all."

"Thanks ... Dad," BB managed out.

Bret smiled and allowed me to see his son. I pulled up a chair next to him," Hey BB," I said tearing up," I'm so happy you're okay."

"Why... Are you... Crying," he asked innocently.

I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze," I'm crying because I'm so happy your okay."

BB gave a small smile," Oh... Can you... Sing me... That... Lullaby?"

I nodded," Of course BB," I started to sing 'In the Arms of the Angel' by Sarah McLachlan, knowing full well that every member of the Masqueraders could hear me threw their comm. links, and (though none of them will admit it) Cobalt and Juice somehow hooked it up to the PA system so everybody could hear.

I didn't care. BB was okay and I was happy.  
**I don't know why but the spacing is f-ed up. So... yeah. Love it? Hate it? Teeeelll meeeeeee!**


	14. Epilouge

**Okay guys it's here the ending to FIND me! I really shouldnt be doing this since ONLY ONE person reviewed. But because I'm nice and wanna get this over with...**

**Disclaimer: Lara I guess since this is the last chapter you can go...**

_**Lara: Littleagnel only owns me and Cny!**_

Epilouge:

"And that," I finished telling the two new Justice League members Static and Gear," Is what happened after you left."

"So you stopped a war from happening- totally rad," Gear exclaimed.

Static shook his head," It's hard to believe all of _that _happened after we defeated Brainiac and then helped John stop Sinestro."

"I know and I haven't even told you about the Royal Flush Gang, Thanagarian Invasion, and almost loosing Flash to the speed force."

Flash appeared next to me holding our ten month old baby girl, Chynna, "Honey, I know it's my turn to watch Chyn but she really wants you."

I smiled and carefully too our daughter from the speedster," How's my baby girl today? Is she giving her daddy trouble," I cooed/asked. I could hear Gear and Static snickering.

Chynna looked up into my eyes with her own big blue ones and smiled, her curly red/brown hair bouncing around. I got a devious idea," Chynna," I turned her around to see Static and Gear," Meet Static," I pointed at said young man," and Gear. Wanna play with them?"

Chynna's laughter sounded like little bells- why did I even let Nightwing watch her, maybe I should leave her with Phantom Wolf and Aqualad more often, "Yes! Yes!"

"Good," I helped her stand up," Now run around and make shields like Grandpa John taught you. Static, Gear you're her targets."

"WHAT," was all I got before both young heroes were running from my little baby!

Flash laughed and put his arm around me," Good thinking hun."

I gave him a kiss," I try- oh hey John," I said to my old mentor, "how's life being a new father?"

John groaned and sat down next to me, "I didn't know it would be like this."

Flash smiled, "I'll be right back," in two seconds Wally was back with a big cup of coffee, "Here, this helped me."

John took a big sip, "Thanks Wally."

"Oh come on John," I smirked, "that little boy of yours cant be _that_ bad."

John scowled at me, "Trinity it is too early in the morning for this!"

Shayera walked in and sat down with baby Rex in her arms, "ooooh, coffee," John handed her the cup and she took a sip, "Thanks honey."

That's when Static and Gear flew back in with Cyn. Behind them, screaming for help as the speedster/shield creator toddler followed them. Shayera and John laughed, and Cyn saw that John and Shayera were sitting with us and ran over to us, "Hi Grandpa, Hi Grandma!"

"Hi Cny," John smiled, "How are you?"

"Good," she climbed up onto my lap, "Static and Gear are good targets."

Shayera laughed, "Lara? DO you always sick your daughter on the new guys?"

"I only people -besides Static and Gear- i did it to where Zatanna and Rocket," I mock-pouted, "They had her corraled in less than three minutes."

Static and Gear wndered into the cafetira- probably making sure Cny wasn't in here so they could eat- when ny saw them first," Bye mommy, Bye daddy," she gave Wally and I a kiss on the cheek," Bye grandma, bye grandpa, by Rexy," she waved to them and speeed after the fleeing Static and Gear.

"Remind me why we're the grandparents again," Shayera asked.

**THE END! I ahve to say I'm rather proud at how this turned out. Also any fan-art would be appreiated. See my profile for your reward for sending me a link. Also if you liked this stroy I think you'll love Secrets!**


	15. the Girls Intro

**Here's a little Intro for the girls! Enjoy!**

** Trinity**

Trinity looked over each grave of those Masqueraders that died when she was captured by the Angel of Darkness. Only six of ten had died. None of them had died instantly and Aquina assured her that none of them blamed Trinity. Even after she watched their testimonies right before they had died that Cobalt had gotten on video. Those kids had fearlessly stated that they chose this life of protecting those younger kids and were happy to die for them so the Angel of Darkness didn't get them.

Trinity sighed as she slowly made her way back to camp after a long walk. Four months ago she had been rescued by Shayera and her younger Masqueraders. She made it a point to came out to the graves at least one a week. Trinity stiffened when she sensed someone behind her.

Trinity turned and drew out her white gun. It gleamed in the sunlight, Trinity's eyes scanned the sand, looking for the thing she had sensed. Finding nothing she placed her gun back into its white holster on her right thigh. It's twin holstered on her left.

She turned back and walked to her home. When something connected to her temple. But it was deflected off of a small shield that surrounded her body. Trinity was thrown to the ground and suddenly she couldn't breath anymore. All her oxygen was taken from her. The object connected to her temple again, and this time with no shield to protect her Trinity was knocked out.

**Here's the link:**

** s/9470093/1/**


	16. The Missing Pieces

**Hey! Remember the time jump in Find Me? Well guess who just put together the missing pieces.**

**Here's a preview:**

_I immediately called Hawkgirl,"What was that! Are you two okay!"_

_"Lantern are you okay over there," Batman radioed._

_When there was no response, I screamed,"Lantern CHECK IN!"_

_Hawkgirl's distressed voice came in,"One of the bombs went off. GL was inside in looking for him now."_

_"I'm on my way," Flash and I both radioed at the same time. I started towards the destruction_

_I froze when Batman radioed,"No you're not! Stay with the bomb and Trinity keep looking!"_

_"But," I started,"John's my mentor I need to-"_

_"Let him down by putting his own needs in front of thousands," Batman snapped coldly._

**Here's the link:**

s/9579188/1/


End file.
